Knight In Shining Armor
by Danny214
Summary: (alternate ending) Link leaves Kokiri forest after remembering what happened at Ganon's castle. I am re-formatting to make it easier to read. Thanks for the suggestion.
1. Remembers

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Oh and this is a fanfiction that has a different ending than in OOT because I didn't like it.  
  
First fanfiction so if critical please be constructive. " Knight In Shining Armor"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We find our hero in his house laying in his bed thinking back to that fateful day at   
  
Ganons' castle. Zelda: Link finish off the dark king now while he is weakened!  
  
Link didn't need to be told twice so he did as he was told. He slashed twice   
  
and stabbed Ganon in the face to try to finish him off. It had worked so Zelda   
  
told the 6 Sages to trap him in the sacred realm. So the six sages trapped him.  
  
After the intense battle Link and Zelda were on a cloud high above Hyrule.  
  
Zelda: Give me the ocarina Link so I can send you back to your own  
  
time. Link had to think for a minute. Link did not want to go back so he   
  
had to tell her. Link: I do not want to go back princess Zelda. Zelda: Why   
  
Link? Don't you want to regain those lost years you lost? Link: .. No those years  
  
brought me nothing except Saria I don't need to go back because I can talk to her  
  
now anyway. The other Kokiri never played games with me except Saria,it would   
  
bring me mostly pain. Zelda: I see...are you absolutely sure Link? This cannot be  
  
undone. Link: Yes. Zelda: So be it. Link found himself surrounded by a blue light.  
  
Link found himself in Kokiri forest, in his house. Link looked at himself to see if   
  
he was still an adult. Sure enough he was. Link: Of all places to put me after I   
  
told her about my childhood. Well I might as well pack some food and water for the   
  
road. This is where Link is laying on the bed in the beginning. I'm gonna leave now.  
  
He saw the entrance to the forest and took off through it not knowing where he was going himself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? I am open to any and all suggestions from anyone. Romance will be in next chapters. 


	2. Where he goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. So don't sue me.  
  
I am going to try to bring a little romance in the next chapters.  
  
thoughts are: Link:( whatever )  
  
Talking is: Link: Whatever   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link ran out of Kokiri forest as fast as his feet would carry him. He stopped to rest  
  
right after he exited into Hyrule field. Link: Where am I going to go? I obviously  
  
can't go to the castle because it's in ruins. I don't want to walk to Lake Hylia because  
  
I don't want to fish or swim or go that far right now. I guess I should go get Epona.  
  
I would guess Epona is at Lon Lon Ranch. I guess I'll go there.  
  
(Link arrives at Lon Lon Ranch) Link walks past the gates to find Malon in the field   
  
singing as usual. Link: (whispers) She has a wonderful voice. Where'd that come from?  
  
Link walks up to Malon. Link:( Beautiful too.) Link: Hello Malon. Malon: Oh fairy boy  
  
you are back! ( Runs up to him and hugs him ) Link:(okay)Link: Malon how is your dad doing?  
  
Malon: Lazy as ever and Ingo is back to his old self and he can't stop apologizing for   
  
what he did. Link: Well that's great! Malon: Yeah but It's weird to have someone saying  
  
sorry every 10 minutes. Link: He seems like a good guy when he isn't corrupted. Malon: yeah.  
  
( awkward silence ) Link: Do you mind if I take Epona for a few days? Malon: She is your horse  
  
Link. Link: Oh yeah. Where is she? Malon: I'll show you. Malon leads Link to Epona.   
  
Malon: Where are you going after you leave here Link? Link: I don't know maybe Gerudo Valley.  
  
Malon: Why would you go there? Link: Well I'm a member and I don't know where else to stay.  
  
Malon: ( I wonder if daddy would let him stay here? ) Malon: Could you wait here a minute?  
  
Link: Sure. Malon went off in search of Talon. It wasn't hard to find him considering she   
  
could hear him snoring. Malon: Daddy wake up. Talon: Come to Lon Lon Ranch it's fun for the   
  
whole family. Malon: ( Okay time for a surefire way to wake him up )( Takes cucco up to his  
  
ear) ( pinches it's tail) Cucco: (Shriek!!!!) Talon: What in Tarnation!? Malon: (giggles)   
  
Malon: Daddy I have a question. Talon:( cautiously ) Yes? Malon: Can Link stay here because   
  
he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Talon:( I don't want to get her mad ) Ok, but only on  
  
one condition. Malon: What? Talon: He has to do some work on the ranch. Malon: Okay I'll  
  
go tell him. Malon: Link I got some great news! Link: What is it Malon? Malon: Daddy said  
  
you can stay here if you do some work on the ranch. Link: I don't want to impose on you.  
  
Malon: It's not imposing if I invite you is it? Link you don't have anywhere to go.  
  
Link: I could find a place to stay so I wouldn't be a burden on your family. Malon: Link  
  
You would be doing us a favor because we need an extra two hands on the farm. Link: Well,   
  
if it is helping you I guess I could, until I find a place to stay on my own. Well it seems   
  
you don't have to leave your home after all Epona I'm staying for a while.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. I know this scenario is done before the whole" Link stays with Malon kinda deal " But I'm going to   
  
try to keep it as original as possible. Again I accept all suggestions and Ideas. I'm kind of new at writing.   
  
So have a good morning/afternoon/night. Whenever it is you are reading this. 


	3. First Day on the Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a little writers block.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Link talked with Malon and finally agreed to stay with them at the ranch  
  
he asked her when he should start working and she said tommorow would be good  
  
because he'd need quite a bit of strength for the tasks he would be given.  
  
Link: I guess I'll rest today so I will be ready for tommorow.Oops I guess I  
  
should have asked Malon where I would sleep. I'll wait until after she finishes  
  
her chores. What should I do while I wait? Hmm I could see if the cuccos remember me,  
  
I'd better not.(Flashback) Link: hmm I wonder what would happen if I poked them with  
  
my sword? (Poke) Cucco: CROW Link: Oh boy what have I done? (Runs while being pecked  
  
repeatedly.) Link: owowowowow AAAAAAAAH HELPPPPPP. Malon: Link run away!!!!Link: I am!  
  
(End flashback) Link:( I can't believe I fear cuccos but not stalfos.) What else to do?  
  
I'd better get some potions for tommorow.(A/N In this fanfiction we'll say potions replinish  
  
energy not health okay?)Link rides off on Epona to Kakariko village to buy potions.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Malon's POV  
  
Malon:(Man I hate all these chores well atleast Link will be helping tommorow. I wonder where he  
  
was going anyway? Oops I forgot to tell him where he would sleep. Wait a minute where  
  
will he sleep? Certainly not in the stable. Where in the house is there? My bed? I guess I   
  
could sleep on the floor. We need another bed I'll tell daddy next time he wakes up. My chores  
  
Are done already? I guess time flies when you are thinking.) I'll go tell daddy. She finds Talon  
  
in the stable feeding horses. Malon: Daddy? Talon: Yes Malon? Malon: Could we get another bed? Talon:  
  
For Link? Malon: Yes. Talon: Will he be here that long. Malon:( I hope so )Malon: I think so.Talon:  
  
Okay then we'll buy one tommorow then. Malon: Thanks. Talon: ( Thanks for what? Oh she likes him ^__^   
  
I guess I'll have to play matchmaker then. I'll tell Ingo and tell him to help.)Malon had walked   
  
off by time Talon started " zoning out " Malon: ( Was he thinking or just falling asleep on his feet?  
  
Well I won't need to sleep on the floor for very long anyways. I'd better get to fixing dinner.  
  
Link POV  
  
Link: (Geeze that potion guy raised the prices) Link: I guess I'll buy 4 bottles full of red potion   
  
Merchant: Here you go sir. Thank you please come again. Link:( Yeah right not with these prices, I need  
  
money for a place to live.)Link: It's getting late I better get back. ( He arrives at the ranch )  
  
Link: ( I guess I'll go in the house to see where everybody is because they obiously aren't in the   
  
field and I'd think they're done with the chores by now. Man I'm hungry, I hope dinner is soon.)  
  
He goes in to find Talon, Ingo, and Malon getting ready to sit down to dinner. Malon: Link you're  
  
just in time for dinner. Link: That's good, wouldn't want to miss dinner. They all eat in an awkward  
  
silence. Link: Sooo, what jobs am I going to get? Talon: Well I thought you could feed the cuccos,  
  
the horses, the cows, and help anyone who needs help in general.Link and Malon both choked on  
  
their food for a moment after he said he would feed the cuccos. But neither dared argue with  
  
Talon. Talon: I have to start you off easy. Link: (Easy, cuccos are not easy to handle for me  
  
to handle.)Link: Okay. Where am I going to sleep tonight? Malon: My bed. Link: No I couldn't  
  
take your bed. Malon: No you are a guest. Link: But this is your house and you've already done  
  
so much. I can sleep on the floor. Malon: How about I give you a few pillows and a blanket atleast.  
  
Link: Will you have enough? Malon: Yeah we have a bunch of extra pillows and blankets. Ingo: Hey   
  
I only got one pillow. Malon: Uh we only had one pillow then. Ingo: Can I have another pillow then?  
  
Malon: We only have two extra pillows. Ingo: Okay.v_v  
  
A few hours later...  
  
( They are all in pajamas )  
  
Link: Goodnight Malon. Malon: Night Linky. Link: ( What did she say? ) Malon: ( What did I say?   
  
oooooooppppppppppppppps) ( runs to her room ) Link: ( Why did she call me Linky? Does she like me?  
  
Oh well I better go to sleep. Man she looked good. Did I just think that? ( In Malons room) Malon:   
  
( Why did I do that?! I am SO embarassed.No use thinking about it I might as well go to sleep.  
  
Man he looked good though.)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Man this chapter was long. I just kept getting ideas. Please review. From now on I am always open to all   
  
suggestions and ideas just said it so I don't have to say it each time. Good morning/afternoon/night. 


	4. Working On the Ranch

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link woke up in his "bed" he made with the blankets and pillows. Link: Man that was the best night of  
  
sleep I've had in a long long time. I'd better get dressed and get ready for the day ahead of me. After he got dressed  
  
in his usual attire he went downstairs and saw Malon cooking eggs and bacon. Link: ( Man that smells good) Talon:  
  
Hey Link you ready for a real days work? Link: I sure am Talon, that was the best nights sleep I ever had I believe.  
  
Talon: That's good but, you'll sleep better tonight because we are getting you a bed to sleep in. Link: Oh you don't  
  
have to do that for me. Talon: But you are our guest, besides we need another bed around here anyway. Malon: Breakfast  
  
is ready guys. Link: Smells great. Tastes great too. Talon:You will be eating like this every day. Link:Wow this is so much   
  
better than what I'm used to. Malon: What are you used to? Link: I know this is going to sound barbaric but, animals  
  
I could catch. Other stuff was berries IF I could find them which was rare. One time I even had to eat a deku nut. Malon:  
  
(gasps) Link those are poisonous!! Link: I didn't know that at the time. I found out rather quickly. ( awkward silence )  
  
Link: ( Man what did she mean by calling me Linky last night?? ) Malon: ( Why did I call him Linky last night, I think I  
  
have a crush on Link )   
  
Later...  
  
Link:Well better get to work, I guess I'll start on feeding the cows.Link:Let's see here Talon said I was supposed to bring  
  
them one load of fodder.Where is it?I'll go ask him. Hey talon where is the fodder at? Talon: All the way on the other side  
  
of the farm.Link: (geeze)Link:Thanks.Link:(Why do they have fodder all the way over here for anyway? Why not put it outside  
  
the stable?)After that little escapade link was very tired considering they were 10 pounds a load and he had to carry them  
  
across the farm. Link: Whew thats done. What else was there again? Oh yeah feed the horses. Thank Din it's food near  
  
the stables. Finally after feeding the horses, the moment he was dreading came. Time to feed the cuccos. Link: Oh  
  
goddesses help me and have mercy on me. He walks up to them cautiously and they look at him with a glare he couldn't  
  
tell was good or bad so he immediately threw some food down hoping to distract them feed it at the same time... It  
  
didn't work. Cucco: CROW!! Link: Oh NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ( Runs off ) Cuccos start eating. Malon: Oops daddy   
  
forgot to tell him they always crow when they are fed. I'd better go calm him down. Link : Helllllllllp!!!!!!!  
  
Malon: Link it's okay. They always do that. (hugs him to calm him down) Link: Okay I'm okay now. Malon you can  
  
( No I better not say she can stop) (Malon stops hugging me ) You're okay now? Link: Yes thanks for calming   
  
me down. Malon: Come in it's time for lunch.  
  
Inside  
  
(After lunch) Link: Hey Talon What do you want me to do now? Talon: Go to the marketplace in Kakariko to pick out  
  
a nice bed for yourself since you'll be the one sleeping in it. Oh and take Malon with you. Link: Okay thanks.  
  
( On the way there ) Link: Hey Malon. Malon: Yeah? Link: How much should I spend on a bed? Malon: You spend?  
  
We're paying. Anyway 500 should be good for a good bed. Link: 300 then I don't want you to spend a LOT on me.  
  
Malon: Link buy a good one please. Link: Oh okay.  
  
Off they went to the marketplace...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. The adventure part will come eventually not all of it will be on the ranch.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter I tried to put a little more humor and romance in it.  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night 


	5. A Day At the Marketplace

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
I would probably update a little faster if I got more reviews but you don't have to if you don't want to.  
  
I am still going to update it consistently anyway.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
( Kakariko Marketplace )  
  
Link: I didn't know they sold beds in Kakariko. Malon: They just opened a store that sold them. Link: I didn't see it when I  
  
went and bought potions the other day. Malon: It's a little hard to find I'm told by daddy, he said it was by the windmill.  
  
You know on the big hill.Link: Oh yeah I been there but it was a while ago before they started building I guess. Malon:Lead  
  
the way then Link. Link: Sure.( He leads her to the store ) Link: Well here we are at "Wonder Beds"(A/N I couldn't think  
  
of a better name.)   
  
Inside the store..  
  
Link: ( Man they have all kinds of beds to choose from. ) Link: Man all these are below 500! Clerk: This is our first day  
  
sale. Malon: Pick out a nice comfy bed Link. ( After a while of trying beds and checking prices he finds one he likes.  
  
It is made of oak, a full size bed with green covers since it was a sale day they even gave him pillows and blankets  
  
that matched the color of the covers.( I'm assuming Link likes green since that is what he wears everyday ) Clerk:That  
  
will be 350 rupees please. Malon: Here you go. Clerk: Will you take it home today or do you want us to deliver it?  
  
Malon: Would you deliver it to Lon Lon Ranch please? Clerk: Sure, it should be there by tommorow. Malon: Thanks.  
  
On the way back...  
  
Link: Who usually delivers milk? Talon still? Malon: Oh no after the little incident at the castle I usually do it. Link: Those things   
  
are heavy Malon, Why don't I do it so you don't do SO much work besides feeding stuff is boring that way I can atleast see  
  
about a place to stay without going out after I'm done with my chores. Malon: ( If I say yes he'll probably leave faster, if I say   
  
no he'll leave slower or maybe won't at all.) Malon: No I don't think so Link the guards and Ingo usually carry it to the houses.  
  
I just drive the carriage. Link: ( Phew I won't have to leave JUST yet. I don't know why I'm thinking that. That was very selfish of  
  
me to think that. )  
  
At the Ranch...  
  
Malon: Finally we're home. I better start fixing dinner. Link: Do you need any help Malon? Malon: No but thanks for offering. Link goes to  
  
his "bed" to think. Link: ( How lucky am I to be where I am today? If it wasn't for Malon I'd be in Gerudo Fortress feeling very awkward.  
  
What would I have done there anyway? Archery and training get old after a while. Here there is always something to do. She cared  
  
enough about me to ask where I was going after I left. There is only a few people that would do that. Saria, Ruto, and maybe Navi.  
  
She left me though. I almost wish I never had to leave. ) Malon comes in and sees him "asleep" That's what she thought anyway.  
  
Malon:(whispers) He is so cute when he is aleep or anytime for that matter. Link heard this with his Hylian ears and tried not to blush.  
  
Malon went over to "wake him up" Malon: Link wake up. Link: I wasn't asleep just thinking. Malon: Did you hear what I said? Link: Wake up?  
  
Malon: Yeah.  
  
After dinner...  
  
Link was thinking once again but not about the same thing as before. Link: ( What did that dream mean? Why is that dream acting up again   
  
with the horse and me near the drawbridge? Maybe it will happen again? Din I hope not. It couldn't be possible. I better Talk to Zelda tommorow.  
  
She'll know what it means. I mean she is psychic or atleast she acts like it.I hope Ganon isn't coming back not now. Not EVER.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm having a little writers block but I should be able to update consistently.Your reviews give me motivation so please review more.  
  
For all you Z/L fans I will probably be writing a story for you people since I like either pairing myself I just don't really enjoy R/L pairings.  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night. 


	6. Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
I will try to put a little more romance into the story since it is a romance fic.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link woke up sweating in his "bed". He had had the dream again. Link: (What does that dream mean? Oh well I'm   
  
going to see Zelda today so it doesn't matter she'll tell me what it means. (gets dressed and walks down the stairs)  
  
Link: Where is everybody? (goes outside and sees everybody next to a bed.) Link: Oh the bed's here, that's why they  
  
weren't in the house.(walks over to them.) Link: Hey guys, the bed's here already? Talon: Yeah, I guess we should   
  
bring it in. Link, Talon, and Ingo pick up the bed with some difficulty and slowly make their way to the house.(A/N  
  
Don't ask how they can get it in they just do) They put it down in Link's room where he wants it. Link: Man I didn't  
  
expect that it would get here so fast.Oh well I better get to the dining room as to not miss breakfast. ( goes to dining   
  
room) Walks in to find Malon walking out the door. Link: Where you going? Malon: Out to get eggs from the cuccos.  
  
Link: You want me to do it for you so you don't have to go near them? Malon: ( He's willing to go near the cuccos  
  
just so I don't have to? HOW SWEET OF HIM ) Malon:Yeah sure Link thanks for the help besides I don't think they  
  
remember you anyway.  
  
Outside...  
  
Link: ( Why did I ever offer to go near them? Because I like her? I might as well admit it to myself, I have a crush on Malon.)  
  
(near the nests) Link: (whispers) Don't wake up, Don't wake up. ( How many am I supposed to get anyway? I'll just get 10 )  
  
( Runs out of nesthouse ) I made it! (inside) Malon: Hey Link you made it back inside in one piece. Link: Yeah I got the last one   
  
right when a cucco woke up and I ran out of there. Malon: Thanks Link. Link: Anytime. ( D'oh why'd I say that.) Malon:( anytime?? ^__^ )  
  
( After breakfast )   
  
Link: I got to hurry with my chores today so I can have enough time to go see Zelda.( Finishes the chores within 2 hours thanks to a   
  
couple of red potions ) Link: I got to go get Epona. That's funny, where is Epona? Maybe in the field? ( Walks out ) Sure enough there  
  
she was. ( Starts to saddle her up but is interrupted. ) Talon: Link can I speak to you in private for a minute? Link: Sure. (In stable)  
  
Talon: Link, me and Ingo have to leave for a few days to go help the people reconstruct Hyrule Castle by giving them Lon Lon milk.  
  
We will be taking lots of milk so that will slow the rate we get there. We want you to stay here to protect Malon. Will you do it?  
  
Link: (To protect Malon? Well I guess I'll visit Zelda some other time.) Link: Sure. Talon: Thank you for doing this Link. Talon:( I  
  
hope my plan works. I guess I get to party for two days. ^_^) Link left when he finished the conversation. Link: (Well just me and   
  
Malon ALONE on the ranch I love it. I can't wait...)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I know this was a little more romance than I usually put in a chapter, but I noticed how little there was in the previous chapters.  
  
Tell me if it was a bit much, not enough, or just right. This is my first fanfic so I'm kinda' experimenting to see how much is right.  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night 


	7. Oh But I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link gets up and went downstairs to find Talon packing the milk for the " help ". Link: Need any help with the milk there Talon?  
  
Talon: No I can get it Link, besides you're going to need all the strength you got for the next few days because your workload  
  
will be increased significantly with me and Ingo gone. Link: ( Oh yeah I forgot about that part ) Okay I better get started on my work   
  
until breakfast is fixed since I have a lot more. Talon: Oh yeah and Link, just so you know me and Ingo are going to leave in a hour.  
  
Link: Okay.   
  
One hour later...  
  
Talon: Goodbye guys! Ingo: Yes farewell! ( Finally I get a vacation out of that ranch. ^_^ ) Link:(What are they so happy about?  
  
I'd hate to be away from my house for a few days unless I went on vacation or something.) Oh well I better go eat breakfast.  
  
( Goes in house ) (Sits down at table ) Link: So Malon, what new jobs am I going to get? Malon: One new one, Clean out the  
  
stable that is the one Mr. Ingo had and well, my dad did nothing.Link: 0.o Malon: But, don't worry I'll be helping you it is a   
  
big job.Link: Oh, well can't we just not do that one. They'll only be gone a few days. Malon: Sorry Link we have to. Mr. Ingo  
  
would have a fit if he came back and it.. hadn't been done. It wouldn't be fair for him either. Link: Okay, well I better get to working.  
  
Link: ( Why Din!? Why do we have to clean out the stable?! Oh well I guess I do have to pull my weight around here.) Link finally came  
  
to his new job in the stable and was not to thrilled to say the least. Link: (There is only one good thing about this and that is that  
  
I get to be with Malon for a while ) Link: We're done aren't we. Malon: Yeah let's go wash up. Link: ( Finally, I don't know how Ingo  
  
does that job everyday? He must have just got used to it.)   
  
Inside a few hours later at dinner table...  
  
( Awkward silence )(A/N That happens a lot doesn't it?) Malon: Link how do you like living at the ranch? Link: It is actually the best   
  
time I've had. Malon: How so? Link: Well back when I was living in Kokiri Forest I only had one person who was a friend. Her name was  
  
Saria. All the other Kokiri always either made fun of me or ignored me. Saria was my best and only friend I had back then. I didn't have   
  
any parents so if I got hurt I would have to heal myself as best I could. My house was basically a tree-house. I never had a fairy so I was  
  
the outcast. But, here I have a warm bed, friends, and a father figure in Talon. Malon: My Link you had only one friend, no parents, AND   
  
people made fun of you. What a rough childhood you had. ( I feel so sorry for him. ) Link: I'm sorry to bore you with my problems. I can  
  
deal with it. Malon: ( He's basically been alone all his life. ) Malon: You were not boring me at all Link I just was  
  
processing it all. Link, come here for a second. (Link goes over)(Malon hugs him) Link then kisses her on instinct then pulls away in  
  
embarrassment. Malon is shocked but, immediately goes in for another kiss and they both enjoy it immensely. Both feel like time has stopped.  
  
Malon then pulls away from lack of air, he said " I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, you probably don't feel the same way. " Malon: Oh, but  
  
I do Fairy boy.( Kisses him )  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you like the scene of Malon and Link. I didn't exactly know how to do it but I felt it was time for them to get together.  
  
I hope you viewers liked it.   
  
As usual Good morning/afternoon/night 


	8. Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Again I am having writers block so I might not update as frequently. But don't worry my policy is to  
  
not to discontinue a fic. I'm going to try to hold to that.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(The next day...)  
  
Link: ( Wow yesterday was amazing, though I never would have expected she liked me too. It's  
  
going to be hard to tell Talon we're together,. I'm sure he'll understand, at least I hope he does.  
  
Man it's going to be a great day I got a feeling.) ( Walks downstairs ) Malon: Oh Link we better  
  
wait until later to do the chores. Link: Why? Malon: It's raining outside. Link: ( Yes. =) Malon:   
  
But, there is a good side to it. Link: Yeah no work. Malon: Besides that. Link: ^__^. Malon: -_-  
  
No not that! Link: What? I was going to say spending time with you. Malon: ( Sure you were. ) -_-  
  
Link: What? I was! Oh you thought I meant...O.O Malon: Yeah that. Link: Hehe oops I guess I should  
  
have clarified what I was thinking.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
(Don't ask what they did for three hours)  
  
Link: Malon what do we do if it doesn't stop raining today? Malon: Then we won't do any work today.  
  
Link: Man I'm bored! Malon:Yeah me too. Link: What do you guys usually do when it rains? Malon: I  
  
usually write in my diary or play solitare or something. What do you do when it rains? Link: Crouch under a tree  
  
for warmth. Malon: It is getting awful cold in here isn't it? I'm going to go get us some blankets okay? Link: Okay.  
  
( Malon walks to the closet to find only one blanket ) Malon: Where are the other ones at? Oh crap!! I left them out in   
  
the rain. ( Thunder rumbles ) Well I'm not going out there right now. ( Walks back to living room ) Malon: Here you go.  
  
Link: Thanks but, where's yours at? Malon: There's only one in the house, the rest are out in the rain. Link: You take it  
  
then, I'm used to being cold. Malon: How about we both share it?(A/N Who saw it coming?) Link: Sure. (Both get under   
  
blanket in hopes of getting warmer. Link just relaxed until he felt something on his shoulder. Looking down he saw it was  
  
Malon. He immediately relaxed after seeing it was her. He was in paradise from how he saw it. Malon's thoughts weren't   
  
much different from his. They both just sat there until the rain stopped then grudgingly got up. Link: Well I guess we  
  
have to go do our chores now v_v. Malon: ^_^ No we don't I just remembered my dad tell me to not go out if it rained   
  
to much because it'll probably still be cold and wet. Link: =) Malon: Gee what are we going to do fairy boy? Link: I got an  
  
idea. Malon: This? ( kisses him ) Link: Yes that. ( So this is true happiness. )  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know this is a bit fluffy but what were they supposed to do right after they confessed their feelings.  
  
I could really use some I ideas. Feel free to tell me in your reviews.  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night 


	9. Seeing Zelda

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day...  
  
Link had just got up when he heard a loud noise outside. Link: Wonder what that could be? Link went down   
  
to investigate what the noise was. It seemed Talon and Ingo were back from " helping " the reconstruction.  
  
Malon: Hi guys, back so soon? Talon: Yeah, All the milk was consumed so fast we had to come back.  
  
We can't go again though because we need to sell milk to get rupees. ( Because I gambled a lot away. )  
  
Link: Uh, Talon can I ask you a question? Talon: Yes? Link: Can I leave early today to go to the castletown  
  
to speak to princess Zelda? Talon: Sure. Link: Thanks Talon. ( Link ran to Epona who was in the field  
  
yet again. and got her ready to go to the castletown.  
  
Hyrule Market...  
  
Link: Ok Epona you stay here okay? Good girl. Now where would Zelda be at? ( Walks off in search of Zelda )  
  
( In the back alley ) Link: I don't know why she'd be here but, I checked everywhere else. ( Turns corner and sees Zelda )  
  
Link: Hey Zelda. Zelda: Oh hello Link, what brings you here? Link: Well I've been having the dream again, the one about  
  
Ganon and the draw-bridge. Zelda: Well I've been having the same dream about the clouds. What could this mean? Link:   
  
Ganon coming back? Zelda: No it is impossible at least until a few thousand years anyway. Link: Well, then what could  
  
it mean? Zelda: I don't know Link, I just don't know. Link: I certainly don't think it means we should sit around and do  
  
nothing. Zelda: Well it could mean time is repeating itself or maybe a new evil is coming, I believe it is one of the two.  
  
Zelda: I believe we should be prepared for anything Link If time is repeating itself in which case something went wrong and you   
  
will have to go back in time again.If a new evil is coming you know what we'd have to do. Link: Yes and I wouldn't be looking forward to it, or going back in   
  
time again. Zelda: I know Link but what must be done, must be done.Link: Well I better get back to the ranch it's getting   
  
getting awful late. Zelda: Goodbye, Link.   
  
( Back at the ranch )  
  
Link: ( Oh man, everyone's asleep. I better be quiet ) ( He walked very carefully upstairs until he heard a loud Creak. Link: ( Crap I hope  
  
I didn't wake up.) Malon: Link? Why did you come home so late for? Link: Uh.. Important business. Malon: -.- What business could that  
  
be Link? Link: Talking to Zelda. Malon: Talking with Zelda? About what? Link: The future of Hyrule. Malon: Link, what is happening?  
  
( Link told her the story. ) Malon: Oh Link I don't want you to go. Link: I don't want to go either Malon, but I have to. Malon: I'll come  
  
too. Link: O_O Malon I don't want you to get hurt and besides you'd hate it anyways. Malon: I'm going to go Link. Link: I can't let you   
  
come. Malon: You can't stop me Link I'll just follow you if you don't take me. Link: (sigh) Okay BUT you have to bring some blankets  
  
for you as it gets quite cold sometimes. Malon: What about you? Link: I can take it. Malon: We'll share blankets. Link: ^_^ okay.  
  
Be sure to get everything you need too. I already have everything I need. Oh, yeah and you need a weapon. If you're coming so you can  
  
defend yourself against enemies. Malon: Where do we get them at? Link: Castletown I think. We'll go tommorow. ( Looks out to see the  
  
sun coming out. ) Okay today.  
  
Castletown Market...  
  
Malon: Hey Link what kind should I get? Link: Up to you, but I wouldn't get a sword. Malon: Why? Link: It gets messy when you fight and you  
  
also have to clean it after every fight. Malon: Oh, What about a bow? Link: If you want one. ( Enter weapon shop ) Link: Just pick one you like   
  
and is the right weight for you. Malon tries severall bows until she comes upon a red bow weighing about 5 pounds. Malon: Link this is the one.  
  
Link: Okay and we'll get some arrows for it. ( After buying the equipment they went back to the ranch.)  
  
(The Ranch)  
  
Link: Okay Malon, I'm going to train you to use that bow. First string the arrow like this, then you adjust how high you want it to go like this,  
  
next you pull back as hard as it takes to get to the target. Finally let go. Oh and usually I pull back as far back as I can every time. Now try it.  
  
( Malon did exactly as Link instructed her to and it went about 40 feet pretty straight. Link: Excellent, and if something ever gets up close to you  
  
I want you to use this okay. ( Link gave her Kokiri sword ) Link: I would like for you to practice at least once a day until we leave if you would.  
  
Malon: Sure thing. Link: If you need help just ask.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night 


	10. I Couldn't Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated so frequently but I was busy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day...  
  
Link and Malon were training to get ready for their little adventure when Talon yelled that dinner  
  
was ready. They went inside to eat to see the most burnt food even Link had ever saw and trust me Link  
  
CANNOT cook very well. But, Talons "cucco" was black all over with pieces of black falling off. Malon:  
  
Dad is that safe to eat? Talon: Yeah, just a little burned. Link: ( Laughs ) ( I never thought I'd see a person who's worse   
  
at cooking than me. ) Talon: Well are you going to eat or stare at it? ( Both sit down and eat the "cucco" which  
  
was horrible. ) Link: Malon you're getting pretty good with the bow, but now we need to work on the sword   
  
training. Malon: Thanks but, when are we going to go? Link: As soon as Zelda knows where we are going or  
  
what we're doing. Malon: Do you know where we could be going? Link: To the past or to where a great evil  
  
lives,one of the two which is why I don't want you to go. You could very well get hurt or sick very easily.  
  
Malon: What about you? Link: I am used to adventuring, I am " The Hero of Time " after all. Malon: -_- I'm still going.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Link was sleeping when someone crept into his room but as they were walking they stepped on a bad floorboard   
  
and made a loud creak. Link: Who's there?! Malon? Malon: Very perceptive fairy boy. Link: Why'd you come in here  
  
in the middle of the night? Malon: I couldn't sleep. ( Awkward silence ) Link: ( Ohhh ) ^_^ You want to sleep here Malon?  
  
Malon: ^_^ Yes. ( Gets in and goes to sleep. ) Link however couldn't sleep because he was thinking about how much better  
  
this life is than his old "Hero" lifestyle was. After an hour or so he finally fell asleep due to being so tired.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Link woke up last only to find an empty bed. Link got up and went downstairs and ate breakfast thankfully which Malon   
  
made. Malon was the first to finish and went outside to train more. She then came right back in and told Link to come outside.  
  
Link had just finished so he came outside to see a white horse with Zelda on top of it. Link: Find anything out Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Yes Link, something is definitely wrong...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I just had to leave a cliffhanger it was so tempting. By the way I'm leaving for Columbus tomorrow so I can't update tomorrow.  
  
I'll probably be back and updating the day after after tomorrow.   
  
So  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night. 


	11. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link: What's wrong Zelda? Zelda: Well Link, something has gone wrong in the past. I do not know what it is   
  
but, I had a vision of young you suffering. Link: Well what do I do? Zelda: Go to the past. Help him with whatever  
  
he needs. If it keeps continuing I don't know if he'll be able to defeat Ganondorf at all. So we have little time.  
  
If he fails... Ganondorf will still be here. Another worry is if he dies or goes crazy you will too. As you are  
  
him, and he is you. Link: ( This keeps getting better and better doesn't it? ) Zelda: Link you must hurry  
  
we don't know how much time is left! Link: Right but, how do I get back that far? I mean the master sword  
  
only takes me back seven years. This is happening farther back than seven years besides I can't get to the   
  
Master Sword anyway. Zelda: I am a sage and so I can send you back in time. Link: ( Oh this is going to   
  
be fun. See young me in pain. ) Malon: ( Link in pain? I have to help him! ) Link: We will leave in two hours.  
  
Zelda: Okay I'll help you get ready. Link: I'm already ready. I just need to get Malon ready.   
  
Malons Room...  
  
Malon: I always have wanted to be a hero. Now's my chance to save someone. Link of all people, I mean   
  
he saved everybodys' life now he needs to be saved. I better get ready. ( Links walks in. ) Link: Hey Malon  
  
need any help getting ready? Malon: Yeah, where do I put my bow at? Link: I usually put it in my quiver.   
  
That's why I got you the biggest quiver they had. Malon: That's a good idea. Link: You just have to be   
  
careful that the string or the bow itself doesn't break. Link: Oh I almost forgot, take this. ( Gives Malon   
  
mirror shield, which is still as shiny as it ever was thanks to Link shining it after every battle.) Link: Use  
  
it so you don't get hurt as much. Malon: I can't take your shield. Link: I still have my Hylian Shield  
  
so don't worry about me. Malon: Thanks Link I don't know what to say. Link: No need to say anything.  
  
Come on let's go save Hyrule! Malon: Do I get a tiltle? Like Heroine( Is that how you spell it ) of Time?  
  
Link: Yeah after saving the Hero of Time you defintely do. Malon: Cool ^_^ . Link: Now let's go tell Zelda we're   
  
ready.   
  
Downstairs...  
  
Link: Hey Zelda we're ready. Zelda: You sure you are ready? Oh I almost forgot when you're done. Play   
  
the Prelude of Light. I always hear when someone uses it. Link: Okay. We're ready. Zelda plays the song of time   
  
and Link and Malon are surrounded in a blue light and suddenly appear at the temple of time. Link: Well I wonder  
  
where I am? You know, young Link. Malon: I don't have a clue...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am sorry for the long wait but I had MAJOR writers block but, now it is gone so don't worry. Just keep reviewing please.  
  
As they give me motivation. 


	12. Scarr

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Link: Well I guess we should go look for young me. Malon: Yeah but, how do we know where he is? Link:Well,  
  
I guess we'll have to ask people if they've seen him, and if so which way he went. He could be in a temple though.  
  
There are only three he could be in if he's in one. Malon: Whoa, this is going to be very difficult to find him isn't it?  
  
Link: Yeah. ( All of a sudden a red looking scarr appears on Links' right cheek ) Malon: Link, where did you  
  
get that scarr on your cheek? Link: Scarr? I didn't get any scarrs. Malon: Then what is that? ( Link looks at  
  
his reflection on the mirror shield ) Link: Oh crap! We got to go!! Malon: Where could he be battling at? Link: He  
  
must be at the "Sacred Forest Meadow" Malon: How in the world can you tell he's there. Link: I'll explain later, we  
  
got to go! Hold on to me. Malon: What? Link: Just do it! Malon: Okay. ( Link plays the "Minuet of Forest" )  
  
They are surrounded by a dark green light and end up in the meadow.  
  
Link and Malon run down the stairs and straight into a bunch of mad scrubs. Link: Malon raise your shield!   
  
You have to do that or shoot them with an arrow. Malon raises her shield to deflect the projectiles, but instead  
  
it crumbles. Malon: Link why didn't it deflect back like when you did it. Link: The Mirror Shield is too powerful  
  
a shield to deflect them back. Malon: Oh. ( Malon watches Link dispose of them by hitting them with their own   
  
projectiles then running up and slashing them.)( They make their way through the maze to find Young Link  
  
sitting against a tree nursing his cut on his face. ) Malon: (whisper)Link use a fake name if he asks your name.  
  
Link: Okay.   
  
( Link and Malon walk over to Young Link ) ( If you were wondering what Link fought with he was using the biggoron sword. )  
  
Link: Hello, need some help? Young Link: Who are you? What do you want? (Cough) Link: Calm down. We're here to  
  
help. Malon: Yeah. Young Link: What are you doing out in the woods? Link: I could ask you the same thing.  
  
Young Link: I was trying to get into the Sacred forest Meadow but I was ambushed by a Wolfos. By chance   
  
did you see a girl with green hair up there? Link: No I didn't see anybody up there. Young Link: Oh man.(sneeze)  
  
Malon: Let me treat that cut for you. Young Link: ( What's the worst that can happen? ) Okay. (Malon starts treating   
  
the cut). Young Link: By the way who are you people? Link:( Think, think! ) My name is... Zach. Malon: My name is  
  
Lauren. Young Link: My name is Link (cough cough) Malon: Uh Link are you sick? Young Link: I just have a little cold.  
  
Malon: Even if it is just a cold you shouldn't be up and about. Much less fighting a wolfos. Link: Yeah we should escort   
  
you home. Young Link: I can't I'm on a quest to save Hyrule. Link: Do you think you would fight very well sick?  
  
A quest can wait, but your health can't. The best thing to do is to let us help you. Young Link: Okay, you have a  
  
point. I just don't know what I'll say to my fairy. Link: Where is it now? Young Link: Sleeping in my hat.  
  
Link: ( Oh Din! ) Lauren may I speak to you in private? Malon: Sure. What is it Link? Link: Do you still have  
  
that sword I gave you? Malon: Umm...It's not in the sheath. Oh I forgot it back at my house sorry. Link: No  
  
that's good if you'd brought it, something weird would've happened because he has it and you both can't have   
  
it so... good. Malon: Sometimes it's good to be forgetful.^_^ Young Link: Hey guys come on I'll take you to  
  
my house now! Link and Malon: Coming!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Did I spell scarr correctly? Tell me please. I'm kind of messing with time but, I'm trying to keep  
  
it logical. I picked the name Zach because it is my real name. Don't ask how I got Danny214 as a screen name  
  
it is a long story. I picked Lauren because it's the first female name that popped into my head.   
  
Please review.Thanks in advance.   
  
So have a good morning/afternoon/night. 


	13. I don't Even Want to Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
In this chapter Young Link is going to be YL okay? I don't want to type that much.  
  
Sorry this took so long but, I have been busy worrying about school. Happens every year.  
  
I don't know how often I'll be able to update when school starts should be regular. Just a  
  
future warning. * Chapters will not take NEAR as long as it took for this one to come out*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the Lost Woods:  
  
YL : It's this way. Malon:(whisper) Link what are we going to do after we get there? We only said we'd take him home.  
  
Link: Don't worry I got a plan. YL : What are you two whispering about? Link: Lauren just said she was scared of forests  
  
and I tried to comfort her. YL : Tried? Didn't work? Link: She is still a little scared. (Malon elbows him in the side) Link:  
  
Ow! YL : What? Link: Nothing just nothing. YL : Don't worry Lauren there are no monsters in the Lost Woods except a lost   
  
little boy who doesn't like grownups like you guys but I know where he is so don't worry. Malon: Thanks. Link: Please don't   
  
do that again. YL : Here we are Kokiri village. Come on my house is over here.  
  
Link's house...  
  
Malon: Now link you should get to bed and rest. YL : Okay, man I hate going to sleep I always have nightmares. Thanks for escorting  
  
me so shouldn't you be leaving now? Link: We are going to stay here and take care of you until you are better okay? YL : I could   
  
use some company I guess. Malon: We need to get that cut cleaned and covered. Zach go get some healing herbs and bandages.  
  
Link: Okay be right back. YL : How old are you? Malon: That is very rude you know. YL : So? Malon: I am not going to answer it.  
  
YL : Just answer it! Malon: No! ( The two start arguing ) ( Link walks in. ) Link: I don't even want to know. ( Puts the supplies down   
  
and walks off.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I'm hurrying to do another few chapters before school starts.  
  
From now on I am going to have a favorite quote section at the end of the chapters. This chapters fav. quote is:  
  
Link: I don't even want to know. Don't know why but that part makes me laugh. Please review. I will update faster   
  
but don't feel like you have to. So have a good morning/afternoon/night. 


	14. How Old IS Malon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda nor Oh My Goddeses!  
  
I am SO sorry for the long wait but school has been very hard and I have studying very hard and I didn't have any time but I am  
  
going to get into a daily schedule so expect more updates faster. I guarentee it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Links house...  
  
Malon: I am not going to tell you! YL : Oh come on. Malon: Alright I am 17. YL : I am 10, now was that hard?   
  
Malon: You should'nt be talking if you have a cut on you're face lay still. YL : ( Why are girls so sensitive   
  
about their age? :-/ ) Ow that stings! Malon: Stop squirming around.  
  
YL : Saria help!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Link: ( Did I hear myself yell? Neh he has no reason to yell, I mean he is with Malon and the only time I would yell around  
  
her is when I would ...) OH MY GODDESES. )( Get it? Anime? ) ( Link runs to his house to YL asleep in his " bed "   
  
( A/N Come on is it a bed? It looks like a bench.. sort of...) Link: What happened? Malon: Nothing Link, I just   
  
cleaned the cut and he started yelling that it stung. Link: ( Stupid perverted thoughts ) Okay just wanted to find out what  
  
the screaming was about. Malon:Link what do we do about the Kokiri they don't know us. Link: Don't worry they are peace  
  
ful. Except for Mido. -_- Malon: Where did you find the herbs at?Link: Uh near some of the houses. That isn't just   
  
grass you know it's edible herbs which can heal a person if used correctly. Malon: Well what are we going to   
  
do now? He's asleep and we have nothing else to do until he wakes up. Link: Let's go swimming! Malon: Excuse me Link  
  
but I didn't bring a swimming suit.Link: ( I can't wait to go swimming ) ^_^ Malon: Link!? Link: What? Malon: How dare you  
  
think that? Link: What,that I can't wait to go swimming? Malon: Never mind.-_-.Link: What did I do? v_v Malon: Where  
  
did you take baths at when you were a kid Link? Link: You know where the Great Deku Tree is? Malon: Yeah. Link: There  
  
is a pond near there that's where. Malon: OUT IN THE OPEN?! Link: Yeah. Malon: Anywhere more private? Link: No, I went   
  
at night though. Malon: Why don't you come with me tonight to keep lookout. Link: Sure.   
  
Later that night...  
  
Link: This is the pond. Malon: Link turn around and DO NOT turn back around. Link: Uh Malon I need to take a bath too.  
  
Malon: Well I will keep lookout when I am finished. Link: Ooh strawberries. (walks off and eats strawberries.) Link:   
  
( Now how am I supposed to go back and not turn around AND to avoid falling in? hmmm. I COULD turn around and go back but  
  
that wouldn't be the healthiest option available. I guess I'll stay here. ) Malon: Link is anybody coming? Link? Aw  
  
man, Link!( Gets dressed and sees Link over at a bush with strawberries on it. ) This'll teach him hehehe ^_^ Link: These  
  
are good. Just then Link here's a sound and turns face to face with a bow at bowpoint. ( Gunpoint,Bowpoint get it?   
  
I didn't think you would. ) Link: HOLY GODDESES!! Malon: Scare you? Link: Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart  
  
attack! Malon: Well if you hadn't gone off and ate strawberries I wouldn't have. Link: Sorry. Malon: It is okay but don't   
  
do anything like that again. Link:Ok geese. Don't scare the living crap out of me again.   
  
Everything else proceeded in working normally.  
  
The next morning...  
  
YL : Uh guys, what was those noises last night? Link: What noises? YL : I heard voices screaming. Malon: Why don't we  
  
get you something to eat and get your mind off the nightmare you had last night. Malon: What do you like to eat for  
  
breakfast Link? YL : I like strawberries, edible herbs, and I want to try a deku nut someday. Link: Trust me you might   
  
not want to try it. Malon: Anyway I'll go get some edible herbs for you. Link: How is your cut doing? YL : It still  
  
hurts like heck but it's getting better. Link: How old IS Malon? YL : Ask her. Link: What have I got to lose?   
  
Outside...  
  
Malon: What?!! ( SLAP! ) Link: owwwww @_@  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fav quote: How Old IS Malon. (obvious wasn't it?)  
  
I will update more often I promise. As always good morning/afternoon/night. 


	15. Tact

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
hehe ooops I havn't been updating regularly I'm sorry. I know you're tired of hearing it but I am.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside Link's House...  
  
Link: Malon, may I ask you a question? Malon: Sure. Link: How old are you? Malon: I'm not going to answer that Link. Link:   
  
Why? Malon: It's rude. Link: Just answer the question. Malon: I thought you would have had more tact than your younger self.  
  
Link: Tact? Malon: You know the ability to talk to a person without making them mad. Link: Oh That, I have that. Malon: Not that much  
  
of it. Link: Oh yeah? Test me. Malon: Okay, how old do you think I am? Link: Oh, maybe 20. Malon: What?!! Link: Owww @_@.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
YL: (laughing) He actually did it. ( Link comes in. ) (Sees YL laughing ) Link: You set me up didn't you? YL : Yep. Link: I should be   
  
very mad at you right now but I am not. YL : Why is that? Link: I got a kiss out of it. YL : How's that? Link: I gave her the puppy dog face  
  
and asked what I did. Link: I'm going to get more herbs. YL : For my cut? Link: What else? YL : Well.. Link: JUST get some sleep.   
  
The next week...  
  
YL : Well my cut is healed. So what are you guys going to do now? Malon: We're going home. Link: Yeah, and don't forget you must never   
  
forget to use your ocarina when you are lonely. Oh and here you go. ( Tosses him a blanket ) You'll thank me. One last bit of advice: Do not unless   
  
you have to, eat a deku nut, trust me. Well, goodbye. Malon: Goodbye. YL : Goodbye Zach! Goodbye Lauren!   
  
Out in Hyrule Field...  
  
Link: Well, I hope that advice helps him. Malon: I believe it will , but one problem. Link: What? Malon: We have no blanket! Link: Oops. : /  
  
Malon: Well he'll need it more cosidering we don't need it. Just wanted to worry you a little. Link: Geese don't do that. Malon: I Love seeing you sweat.  
  
Link: Let's go home. ( Plays the Prelude of Light and both are teleported in a yellowish light )...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fav. quotes : I thought you had more tact. Link: Tact?  
  
Good morning/afternoon/night. 


	16. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Link and Malon came out of the yellowish light, they were in the Temple of Time. Face to face with Zelda.   
  
Link fell backwards blushing. Link: @_@ . Being is such close proximity to another woman. Malon being a little less   
  
embarassed helped Link up. They then proceeded to tell Zelda what happened.  
  
Zelda: Hmmm, well I guess that works. Let's just hope it is enough. Link: It should be. Zelda: Did you always listen to   
  
complete and total strangers? Link: Usually, yes. It was all I knew. Think about it. Zelda: -_-. Link: What? Zelda: Anyway  
  
tonight there shall be a grand feast in your 2 honors. Link:(Sweet) ^_^ . Malon: (Link what are you thinking?) -_- . Link: What?  
  
I'm hungry. Malon: (Exasperated sigh) Nothing. (You're either perverted or extremely pure) Link: ^_^ .  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fav Quote: Did you always listen to complete and total strangers?   
  
I know you all thought I died right? I'm back again. ^_^  
  
Good Morning/Afternoon/Night. 


	17. The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That night...  
  
(In the front of a large crowd)  
  
Zelda: Welcome, everybody to tonight's grand feast in honor of 2 heroes of Hyrule: Link and Malon! (Crowd cheers loudly)  
  
(Link and Malon are both kind of embarassed by such applause moreso(A/N Is that a word? '_' ) Malon, being   
  
raised on a ranch.) Link : (Hurry up, I'm hungry!) -_- . Malon: Calm down Link. [Zelda goes on rambling]   
  
Link: (Man am I hungry! I haven't had a thing since I ate those edible herbs.) [Sees a delicious looking fried cucco  
  
sitting next to where he is standing.) Link: (Come on already! Yeah yeah yeah. Blah blah blah. Who cares?)  
  
[Zelda quits rambling] Zelda: Let the feast begin! Crowd: Yeah! Link: Sweet ^-^ . Malon: (Never get in front of Link  
  
in a line for food.) ^_^ . Link: (Out of my way!)  
  
Later...  
  
Link: That was one of the better meals I've had. Malon: What about mine? -_- Link: Those are the other tops. Malon: :)  
  
Link: (Chose the right thing to say, yes.) :) Malon: Thanks Link. Link: No problem. Malon: Well it's getting late, so   
  
shouldn't we be getting back home? Link: Sure. ^_^ Malon: Link, why are you happy to go home? Link: I don't know.   
  
Malon: Well, Let's go. Link: Ok.  
  
They both get on Epona and rode back to Lon Lon Ranch....  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fav quote: Never get in front of Link in a line for food. [Not really a quote since never said but who cares?]  
  
Good Morning/Afternoon/Night 


	18. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

* * *

Link and Malon went back to Lon Lon Rach, where Talon and Ingo welcomed them both back.   
  
Malon: Nice to be home again. Link you are going to stay aren't you?   
  
Link: I feel I've imposed an awful lot.   
  
Talon: Nonsense! You're like family.   
  
Link: (If you only knew.) Alright, I'll stay. Oh and Malon, can I talk to you privately in   
  
the middle of the ranch tonight?   
  
Malon: Sure Link. ( What is he going to do? )  
  
In the middle of the Ranch that night...  
  
Malon: You're not going to dump me are you?   
  
Link: I'd never do that. You know that. I just wanted to ask you a question.   
  
Malon: What is it? ( He's going to propose! )   
  
Link: (Well here it goes.) Malon as you already know I truly, deeply love you like nothing else.   
  
Malon:( Is he really going to propose?)   
  
Link: You always put up with me, you don't care if I'm poor or about any of that stuff. You are the most   
  
beautiful woman I've ever saw. I just wanted to know if you would give me the honor of being my wife?   
  
Will you marry me?

* * *

What will she say? I love cliffhangers. I'm not to good at fluff scenes. Sorry vv. 


End file.
